Marked
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: Oh great. Rachel's been marked, and so has Kurt. How will the two clashing competitors get on in a tight-knit school? Rachel and Kurt friendship, mostly drabbles. Enjoys!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm having a rehearsal tonight at my house, and you'd all better be there!" Came the meanacing tone of Rachel Berry as she flitted around the class room that served as the Glee rehearsal room.

"I'm busy." Drawled Puck, tossing away the slip of paper he was given.

"Me and my family are having a dinner." Mercedes said, secretly hi-fiving Kurt.

"I have relations over." Sighed Tina.

"Well, who can come?" Moaned Rachel.

"As much as I hate to say it, I may as well, since there is nothing good on telly at the moment and Mercedes apparently has family over." Kurt said, rolling his eyes at Mercedes.

"I will!" Finn said perkily.

"May as well." The two Cheerios and the former Cheerio said.

"Coming, then." Mike and Matt sighed, loudly.

"Artie?" Rachel asked. "We may need another male lead even though we have Finn."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Matt and Mike shook their heads.

"Ya know, you do have Kurt, Matt and Mike. They are guys." Mercedes pointed out.

"Yes, but I need someone to my standard, which Mike and Matt aren't, and Kurt sounds like me." Rachel smirked.

A gasp ran around the room, and Kurt turned red.

"I'm not coming then, we don't need two Rachels. One is bad enough." He snapped, before sitting down beside Mercedes and engaging in conversation.

"Eh, Kurt, sorry. Please come." Rachel said, her face a pale pink.

"Well, you don't want me, obviously. But I shall come because I am just a nice person." He said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"That's that then! Finn, Mike, Matt, Kurt, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. Artie are you coming?" She said happily.

"Busy, sorry!" Artie blurted quickly.

"Pity, I could really - Sorry." She said, stopping at Mercedes's frown.

"See you then at 6pm!" She cheered, before skipping out at the sound of the bell.

"Kurt, you shouldn't have gone." Mercedes bit her lip.

"Oh, I was being nice to Rachel. Plus there really isn't anything on the telly." He said, striding out of the room. "And anyways, what's the worst that could happen? Rachel and Finn getting it on?" He said over his shoulder, and winked at Finn who was bright red and was being glared at by Quinn.

* * *

"One, two three." Rachel called, tapping her foot.

Kurt, Mike, Matt, Finn and Quinn were all sitting on her couch, squashed up and tired.

Only Santana and Brittany were joining in, full of endless energy.

"Where do they get it from?" Moaned Mike, coughing.

"Don't ask me. And why is it so warm in here?" Kurt said, heaving himself up and checking the thermostat.

"Rachel! It's on 80 degrees!" He said, wiping his forehead.

Hearing the tempature had an effect on the two Cheerios, who loudly moaned it was too hot.

"Our vocal chords warm up better!" She chirped, before seeing the faces of the four on the sofa, the two standing up, and Kurt beside the heater.

"Of course, we can turn it down!" She hastily ammended, before Kurt opened the door and motioned for everyone to follow him out into the evening sun.

The group traipsed happily out into the cooling breeze, and sat on the Berry's back lawn.

As they sat there, a person walked by on the path to the park behind the house.

Rachel was the first to notice him, and she almost screamed.

"Uh, guys... Guys!" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Kurt said lazily, fiddeling with a piece of grass.

"There's, um, a tracker here!" She said, in a high mutter.

Kurt dropped the grass, Finn and Matt stopped their thumb-war, Mike stopped talking to the Cheerios and Quinn, and everyone was quiet.

"Who... Who's it gonna be?" Finn said, looking at the sapphire-blue mark on his forehead, the entwined knots that framed his face.

The tracker walked up to the group, and started to speak.

"Rachel Berry! " He said, and the group gasped.

"Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. You destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He lifted a finger, and pointed to her forehead.

Rachel shrieked, and collasped.

But the tracker wasn't done.

"Kurt Hummel!" He said, and Kurt's mouth opened. "Oh. No." He managed to gasp.

"Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. You destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" And once again the tracker pointed his finger, and Kurt fainted.

Then the tracker was gone.

Kurt and Rachel's eyes started to open, and they were greeted by Finn looking in Rachels eyes, and Brittany in Kurt's.

"Am... Am I really?" Rachel managed to spit out.

"This is so not cool." Kurt spat out, he didn't have any troubles realising what had happened.

"We have to get you to the nearest House Of Night!" Santana said, and everyone looked at her.

"My sister was marked." She admitted. "I know how this works. You have to get there as soon as possible otherwise you could... Well, you could die."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Finn said. "I'll help Rachel pack. Someone take Kurt to his house to explain. Quickly!" He shouted, and everyone started moving.

Brittany and Santana helped Kurt up, and brought him over to Santana's small mini.

"Kurt, you go in back. The light will annoy you." She ordered, and quickly started the car, and drove towards Kurt's house, Brittany directing her from when she had been over for the Single Ladies dance.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of a new crossover I'm trying.**

**It's gonna be hard to do, so I haven't wrote any more, I just want to see y'alls reactions!**

**Reviews will help so much! Oh, and anyone have a place for the HoN in Ohio? I'm not from America so I don't know anywhere good for it.**

**I was thinking Lima itself, what do y'all think?**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Eeehehehehe! Chapter two! Oh and murder me for the two Wicked references. I couldn't help it._

_I don't own much apart from my laptop and a few magazines, so I don't own Glee or Wicked or Idina or House of Night, worse luck._

_Reviews are lovely!_

* * *

Santana rapped quickly on Kurt's house's door, while Brittany helped the weak Kurt up the path.

Mr. Hummel opened the door, and smiled at Santana. "Hello, you go to Mc Kinley, right?" He said, looking at her Cheerios outift.

"You're in Glee with- KURT!" He cut off, and ran towards his son.

"Has he been attacked?" He roared, grabbing Kurt who shook his shoulders and lifted his fringe.

"Yes, dad." He said to his fathers astonished face. "I've been marked. And so has Rachel." He shuddered, and stormed into the house, sighing with relief from the bright sun.

Santana and Brittany burst in, and went down with him to his room to pack while Mr. Hummel just gaped, before googling the nearest House of Night. It was in Lima, only a bit away.

Funny, I never knew about it... Mr. Hummel mused.

Kurt came back up, carrying his school satchel, two more bags and a trolley case.

Brittany and Santana lugged a huge suitcase, full of Kurt's clothes up the stairs, and Mr. Hummel helped them carry it out. "I need to tell Mercedes." Kurt sighed, and traipsed back into the house, sitting on the small couch in the hall.

"Um, hi Mercedes. Are you alone? No... Okay, go somewhere where you'll be alone. No, I haven't go myself a boyfriend. Okay, alone now?" He muttered, turning red. Sometimes Mercedes was too eager for him to have a boyfriend.

"This will be a shock, but I need you to listen, and to come over afterwards. Here it goes. I- I've been Marked."

A loud shriek came out the speaker, and Kurt cringed away from it.

"Ssssh! And so had Rachel." Cue another scream.

"White boy, ya gotta be KIDDIN me!" Mercedes screamed.

"As much as I wish, I'm not. Now come over please! Quickly. You're coming with me. No way am I going to a new school without you!" He shook, and Brittany hugged him.

"Brittany and Santana are here. Yes, Rachel's okay. She's happy, I'd say. Finn, Mike and Matt are helping her. I need to call her now. Come quick!" He said, hanging up and dialling Rachel.

"Hey Rach. You okay? Listen, the nearest school is in Lima. I've called Mercedes. She's coming over. I'll pick you up on my way. My car has space for all of us." He said, swinging his foot irritably.

"Mhmm. Yes. Santana knows all this stuff. I'm sure you can go back for more of your things later. I don't know if we share rooms, lemme ask." He groaned. "Santana! D'ya share a room?" He yelled down the hall. A muffled yes came back, and he picked up the phone.

"Worse luck, we do. And knowing my luck, I'll end up with a homophobe." He said, clicking on the speaker and bringing it down with him to his room before grabbing some last minute items.

_My room is so bare._ He thought, looking around the clean empty room.

"Ow..." He muttered, as a flash of sun caught his eye, and Rachel blabbed on.

"Listen Rach, I gotta G to G. I'll be there soon, no worries. Kay, bye."

* * *

A big black SUV pulled up outside the Berry's house, and the two Mr. Berry's came out, holding tissues and wiping their eyes.

"Is there space for us?" Asked the taller one, Nathan.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt said, pushing his cap further over his face.

Rachel came out, wearing a huge, pink floppy sunhat.

"Rachel. I know the sun hurts and all, but please. It's like my little cousins sunhat." He scowled.

"Well, it's all I could find. My lovely beanie," Kurt mimed a vomit, "Won't work."

"Just get in already." He snapped, opening the front passenger seat.

_I'd never let Rachel go shotgun in normal circumstances, so why let her now? Oh yeah, because I'd better be nice so I will have an ally when I go to a new school!_

"Is that all we are bringing?" He quipped, looking in the back.

Finn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Nathan Berry, John Berry, Burt Hummel and Quinn were all squashed in the back seat, looking uncomfortable.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going in my car. Brittany, Mike, Matt, come." Santana spat, getting out with the three other gleeks, and they piled into her mini, leaving some more space for the crowded people in Kurt's SUV.

Just as he started the engine, Rachel squeaked.

"What is it Rach?" Kurt sighed, exasperated.

"I forgot my RENT CD!" She shrieked, climbing out.

"Okay, I can forgive that one. Forgetting an amazing soundtrack is a no-no." He said, tapping the wheel.

Rachel came back, red in the face and wiping her forehead.

"It's getting worse to be outside." She murmured, hopping in.

"Let's go already! Before you two faint or something." Finn cut in, hitting Kurt on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah."

The car pulled away from the curb and Rachel turned, taking a long last glance at her home, before a tear escaped her straight face.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome. We've been expecting you. Most unusual two fledglings get marked in such a short time span, and they know each other! No harm though, you will help each other settle in." The hastily spoken words came from a tall, thin woman with wavy brown hair that reached her bottom. More importantly, her face had delicate blue marks, knotted around her face in the shape of musical instruments and stars.

"You're a vampyre..." Breathed Rachel, her eyes fixed on the womans face.

"I am. I am high priestess Idina." The woman said, smiling. "I run the Lima House of Night."

"Idina..." They both breathed. Kurt was the first to realize, as Rachel was preoccupied with the marks on the woman's face.

"Not.. Idina Menzel?"

"I am."

Rachel and Kurt both squealed, high noises that sounded out of the quiet surroundings.

"I love your work!" Rachel shrieked, while Kurt just stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

"Kurt, close your mouth, you silly boy!" Mercedes burst in, stepping forward to shake her friend out of his trance.

"I must say, it gives me a thrill to be recognized. Most of my students are preoccupied with other things than musical delights." She laughed lightly.

"I see you have some friend with you." Raising an 'brow, she scanned the crowd, and then the door burst open.

"Maan, why didn't anyone tell us!" Came an annoying voice.

"Because Puck," Kurt said, smoothly turning around, "Me and Rachel here could have died."

His face softened at the expression on Puck's face.

"Hey Tina and Artie." He nodded at the shocked girl and the wheelchair bound boy.

"Um, Ms. Menzel?" Rachel spoke up.

"Call me Idina."

"Idina, what do we do now?" She blushed.

"Come into my office and we can get you sorted out." She said, turning and striding down the corridor. As the group followed, she turned back. "Only the parents of Kurt and Rachel please."

Burt, Nathan and John stepped forward, and followed her.

They stepped into her cosy, yet glamorous office and sat down on the couch.

"Well, I'm very pleased to hear you two sing and dance, and are a part of Mc Kinley Glee club. You did very well in regionals."

Rachel's eyes popped. "You.. You know us?" She stammered.

"Of course. I've heard alo t about the talented members of Mc Kinley High Glee club. I expect you two will do well as future vampyres. Now, to sort out dorms and names. You can change your name legally when you enter this school. Will either of you change your names?"

Kurt shook his head, but Rachel mulled it over. "Can I add a name to my current name?" She got a nod. "Could I be Rachel Glinda Berry?" She asked nervously.

"Rachel Glinda Berry." Kurt repeated, and nodded. "I like it."

"Rachel Glinda Berry you are then." Idina smiled, and wrote something on a form.

_Rachel Glinda Berry. _The words fitted in Rachel's mouth like they had been used her entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the reviews :)

And to answer about Kurt/Damien, no. Okie and Ohio aren't that close ;)

Reviews are cool. Y'know. Not pushing or anything. Just. *ahem*

* * *

"Okay, you are now Rachel Glinda Berry." Idina said, scribbling her signature on the form.

"Kurt, you will stay the same?" He nodded and she put the paper back in her desk drawer.

"Now, there is the matter of dorms. Rachel, you will be sharing with Sienna Dern. Kurt, at the moment, there are no free room-mates so you will be on your own." She said, frowning.

"That's okay. I'd really prefer it that way. And when I do get a room-mate... I'd prefer if I could meet them first. I don't want to end up with a homophobe." He said, and the two Mr. Berry's nodded sympathetically.

"That can be arranged." She agreed, jotting it down.

"What else? Oh yes. We keep to the nightly hours. Class begins at 8pm, and end at 3am."

They bit their lips, and Rachel asked why. "Simply put, the sun annoys us." Idina shrugged, and gave them some paper.

"We offer a wide choice of classes. You have 6 classes per day, plus an hour for lunch and a one hour study period."

They looked at the choices.

-

Vampyre Sociology (Compulsory)

-

Music

Drama

Economics

Sketching

Poetry

Spells And Rituals

-

Spanish

French

Italian

German

English (Compulsory)

-

Fencing

Track

Equestrian Studies

Tae Kwan Do

Archery

"I'm taking Music, Drama, Spanish and Equestrian Studies." Rachel decided, looking at the list.

"I will take Music, French, Fencing and... Equestrian Studies." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"If we dislike our class, can we change?" Rachel asked.

"You have a trial period of a week. In that time you decide if you will stay in your class."

_Good. _Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, your room-mate will be here any sec-" She was cut off by a knock.

"Ah, come in Sienna. Rachel, this is Sienna Dern. Sienna, this is Rachel Glinda Berry, your new room-mate."

Sienna was a very thin girl with long black hair that spilled down to just below the waistbone. She was wearing a stripey pink and black tanktop with a milarty style coat over, a black tulip skirt and some high Lady Gaga style black heels.

There was an awkward silence. Rachel was wearing a creamy coloured sweater vest, over a pink blouse. Her skirt was short, and pink checked and her shoes were flat sandals.

"I like the jacket." Kurt piped in. "Very Marc Jacobs."

Sienna raised an eyebrow. "Dolce and Gabanna. Nice." She said, with an appraising lift of the head. Her voice was high and lilting, and it reminded Rachel of Kurt.

_Please tell me I won't have another Kurt._

Sienna gasped and Kurt sniggered.

"Uh, did I say that aloud?" Rachel blushed, giving Sienna an aplogetic look.

"Yes!" Sienna started to laugh. "It's okay. You may have another... Kurt, on your hands." She said, hitting Kurt's raised hand.

"I think I really like you." Kurt said, tilting his head.

"Uh anyways..." Rachel said awkwardly and silence fell again, until Idina broke it with a laugh.

"I would room you two together but it is against the rules." She said apologeticly.

"Rachel, d'ya want help with your bags?" Sienna smiled, determined to be nice.

"Uh, thanks." Rachel smiled back, hoping Sienna was nice, she seemed it, even if she was Kurt-esque.

Sienna grabbed Rachel's biggest case, and lifted it easily.

"I was a gymnast but I quit when I got on Broadway." She explained, then jumped at Rachel and Kurt's high screams.

"Really? WHAT!" They stammered, rushing nearer.

"I was the clothing person." She explained. "I wasn't ON Broadway. Behind the scenes. Not really important."

"I disagree. Without the people behind the stage, the show could never start even with the most amazing performers." Kurt said, hand on his hip as he surveyed her before straightening his jacket and stepping through the door Idina was opening.

"Come with me." Idina said to them, and they followed her through roomy halls towards a long hall with many doors.

Room 13 opened, and Idina gestured to Kurt to go in.

"This is your room. You may do what you like with it, bar ruining it of course."

Kurt gazed around the small room.

Nothing like his roomy basement,

_My life is over. No more Glee, no more Mc Kinley. On the bright side, there is now no more slushies or dumpsters. On the down side, no more 'Cedes, or Tina or Artie or Brittany or Finn! And the cherry on the pudding; I could die. Try me._

The room was painted a sickly yellow that reminded him of Rachel's puke inducing room where had had stood little more than a few hours ago.

What would have happened if he hadn't gone out? Maybe he would have been marked later, when he didn't have his friends with him.

There was two single beds pushed against the wall, and his cases were there, sitting on it.

"I will do whatever I like with it." He muttered before he could stop himself.

"I mean, thanks. Can I see Rach's room?" He said, and Rachel grabbed his hand.

Normally they wouldn't touch, but at the moment, Rachel was like a little girl and she needed a friend. They waltzed out and down the hall past their friends who were lounging on couches. "Guys?" Mercedes started, before the babble ensued.

"Guys, listen. I will make sure you get to nationals without me. I will come as often as I can." Rachel said, and everyone shut up.

"Actually, Rachel, we were wondering who, A, she is," Tina said, pointing to Sienna who was leaning against the wall looking very cool, "B, who is Kurt's roomie, and C, we will miss you b-both!" Her voice cracked on the last word, and she sniffed. Rachel stared at her.

"You mean you will miss my talent."

"No, you idiot. We will miss you!" Mercedes interjected, before laughing at Rachel's bemused face.

"As annoying as you are, as much as we want to stuff a sock in your mouth, what they are trying to say is, Rachel you're a nice little girl and they will miss you and your plaid skirts around the place." Kurt said, sadly. "Now, we have to go see Rach and Sienna's room. If you'll excuse us." He said, sliding past them, his face pale but composed, and Sienna flitted behind them.

The group watched them walk down the long corridor. "Is this the last time we may ever see them?" Quinn spoke, saying all that was needed.

--

"Oh my god. Sienna, you did an amazing job on this." Kurt nodded, approvingly.

The room was white, with the two beds separated by a silver screen, a wardrobe and desk on each side. Sienna's side was tidy, her school books wrapped in varying bright shades and a white Mac on the desk, her bed the only untidy spot. Rachel's side had her bags on the bed, and slowly she started to unpack, pulling out photo after photo of her, her and her dads, her dads and her little cat, Anii, all in fancy frames. Then she pulled out some unframed images. The Glee club. Separate snaps of them all, and some group ones. Tossing them on the bed, she sullenly continued to unpack. Kurt picked up the shot of him. He was standing beside the piano, doodling a picture on it with his finger. He flipped it over to see what was wrote on the back.

'Kurt xxx' and a big heart.

Wondering what that meant, he looked at the back sides of the other photos. No-one, not even Finn had the x's on it. "Rach? Why are there x's on...." He said, looking at her, and then coming to a shocking conclusion as Rachel looked at him, her eyes wide and her expression guilty.

"Are you... like.... me?" He managed to choke out.

"No! No." Rachel flustered, but her red face and nervous expression said it all.

"Oh, Rach." He muttered, dropping the photo and giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry." As he said it, the irony struck him. Here he was, consoling Rachel for liking him. If he were your average straight guy, he'd be over the moon, since, he thought, studying her face, she was pretty attractive if you liked that sort of thing. "You know if I were straight I'd love you back?" He murmured, patting her back.

"Oh puhlease. Enough with the sappiness, get unpacking." Sienna sighed, throwing a pillow at them, which Kurt dodged, but it smacked Rachel in the face. "I can see we're going to get along," She said weakly.

--

_I just want to start again,_

_And maybe you could show me how to try,_

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,_

_What do you say,_

_What do you say?_

"I say shut up."

"Sienna! This is one of my all time favourite songs. ALL TIME." She repeated for emphasis.

"Listen girl, I'm kind enough to let you belt musicals all the time, but really. It's 5pm. FIVE. I need to sleep. Class doesn't start until 8. So shut up." She snapped moodily, and turned over with a loud sigh and a small cuss.

"Well. I'm going out. For a walk. Or something. Bye," She muttered, throwing her black with pink trims British school type blazer with her 3rd former insignia on it and slipping outside. To her surprise Kurt was also there, staring moodily into the fountains clear pool.

"Liking it?" She said, sitting neatly down beside him.

"No."

"Oh. Hug?"

"Yes please." And she wrapped her arms around him gently.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome, welcome!" A slim, bubbly girl was dancing around the room. Rachel and Kurt exchanged glances. Who was this girl? As if on cue, Sienna leaned over and told them she was, in fact their music teacher. "Oh." They said is unison.

"Now, to welcome our new class-mates. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel?" They raised their hands and she skipped over to them. "Rachel and Kurt, you know each other?"

"Yes, very well. We went to the same school and were in New Directions, our Glee club together." Rachel said before Kurt could claim not knowing her.

"Glee club? Well, I can't wait to here you sing! I'm Heather, taken from the goddess of music, Hathor. You'll have me for the next 3 years!" _Unless you die. _She didn't speak the words, but they bounced through the petite girl and the frowning boy's heads.

"Rachel, would you mind giving us a sample? I heard your excellent rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade at Sectionals." Heather smiled at her, and Rachel promptly stood up and strutted to the top of the room. "Hello, my fellow students. I'm Rachel Berry, and I have been singing since I was able to talk. My fathers - I have two gay dads- spoiled me in the arts. Now, let me show you some of my talent."

"Also, angels!" Kurt called out at her, and she blushed red. She hasn't been let off with that ever since a few months ago when she slipped it yet again into conversation. Kurt loved to annoy her with it. "Ahem, any-ways." She flustered, smoothing down her skirt.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

There was a stunned silence when she finished. Then, slowly, Kurt and Sienna began to clap. A few people clapped, and quickly the whole room was cheering and hitting the desks. "Thank you!" She cried, bowing and scurrying back to her place.

"Kurt, do you want to sing?"

"I didn't join for singing. I joined for piano." He muttered, tapping a rhythm with his fingers on the wooden desk.

"Well, do you want to play some piano?"

"Okay." He shrugged, getting up and sitting at the grand piano. He gently pressed a few keys, and then started to play. Only a few notes in, Rachel reconsigned the tune, and he nodded at her.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_

Once again there was silence, broken by a girl with pale blonde hair in the middle row sniffing.

"That was beautiful." Someone whispered. Nobody clapped and as Rachel and Kurt took their seats there was a silence in the class. Heather broke it by strumming a guitar and laughing. "That was lovely, guys. Kurt, you're a very good piano player! Now, guys, we should show them what we can do!"

Kurt and Rachel walked out of the classroom in silent, wondering what they had done wrong. "Kurt, Rachel!" They spun around to see Heather behind them. "That performance was moving. I'm going to suggest to Idina that you go for the contest in New York."

Rachel's face lit up, but Kurt frowned. "Rach, I thought you wanted to stay with Mc Kinley? The contest would break the rules."

"Oh." Rachel stopped smiling quickly. Heather shook her head. "It will be ok. We can figure something out."

Rachel squealed, and Kurt smiled at her fondly before linking her arm – he used to do that with Mercedes, he remembered with a pang, and dragged her down the hall towards their next class, Vamp Soc which was taught by Idina herself.

The day, night? passed in a blur and soon the two found themselves outside the stables, as nervous as hell. Rachel was trembling and Kurt was trying to remember WHY he joined the class.

At least it gave him an excuse to buy designer riding clothes.

Just then a girl so small they thought she was only about 12 came up to them and checked some paper.

"Rachel Berry? Kurt Hummel? Yes, come with me."

"Excuse me!" Rachel said in her usual brash way, "Are you Rebecca?"

"No. I'm Mirwana." Rachel coughed, hiding a laugh and Kurt openly sniggered. The girl whirled around and fixed him with a glare.

"Listen here, fag. I'm THE most popular girl around here, and you, with your designer trash," She muttered, and raised an eyebrow at Rachel, "Your nose, clothes and horrific hair, are the lowest of the low."

"Now, where have we heard that before?" Kurt wondered aloud, and Rachel laughed. Mirwana stormed off, and as she went someone inside a stable flung a handful of sawdust at her. It settled in her cropped red hair and she angrily brushed it off, shooting them a poisonous glare as they were convulsed with laughter. A kid standing a few stables down ran down and high-fived the kid inside, who walked out.

"Oh my god." Kurt and Rachel said together, breathless.

"He's gay. I have an excellent gay-dar." Rachel decided, a frown on her face.

"No he's not. I have the excellent gay-dar, we are kindred spirits after all." Kurt reminded her, a small grin on his face.

"I'll trust you with that one."

The guy who had thrown sad-dust on drug girl was beautiful. He had cropped short black hair, thin face and body and was just a bit taller than Kurt. They walked closer, trying to glimpse more details.

Black eyes... High cheekbones... 5th former badge.

They both sighed in disappointment. 5th former, he was surely in a relationship by now.

They were proved right as a stunning girl, who looked exactly like him clattered into the stable, sitting on a pretty black horse that matched her. She got off and slinked over, swinging her hips saucily and kissed him, before dragging him out of the stables. The people exchanged grins, it was obvious what was next. Rachel decided to let it go, although he was gorgeous. Surely there were more beautiful guys, like Kurt? Wait, she told herself. Kurt is gay, get over it.

"Gather round!" A skinny – was everyone skinny here? - woman waved her arms and everyone walked over to her. She was stunning, as per usual for a vampyre. Long brown hair tied into a side plait and a riding hat on her hair. Wearing all black, huge heeled boots and was carrying a box.

"First of all, we have two new students. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel."

The group, all comprised of older students, looked at them scathingly, and Rachel grabbed hold of Kurt nervously.

"You guys ever rode before?"

"Well, my two gay dads spoilt me in the arts and I requested I learn ride a horse due to the childhood fantasy of owning a pony, so I have taken a few lessons. But that was a long time ago." Rachel said, fixing a smile on her face.

"Kurt?"

"No." He said, deciding to lie and end up in the same class as Rachel, just for her support.

"We are all in the same class here," She said, winking at him, and he gaped at her, then remembered something Sienna had told them - Adult vampyres are very intuitive.

"Well, I have rode for about... A year," he admitted, and Rachel sighed at him.

"It was a long long time ago though!" He said hastily, shifting his wieght.

"Well, choose your horse," Rebecca said, gesturing towards the stalls, and they walked eagerly towards, peering into each stall.

Kurt quickly chose a beautful black, skinny horse with a white star on his nose.

"That's Chris," she says, and Kurt hugs the warm animal, sighing into it.

Rachel was having more trouble. She was stuck between a pretty palomino called Rosie or a dapple grey horse called Ant.

"Try them both," Rebecca suggested, and Rachel groaned. "Kuuurt!" She called to him. "Which one?"

"I like Rosie but Ant is lovely too," He says, as stuck as her. "Try looking at the others."

Kurt was right, Rachel soon found another dapple called Tina, which she felt was a nice tribute to her glee friend.

"Kurt, you're so smart!" She gushed, giving him a small hug.

"Thanks Rach, but I'm still gay," he said, smoothing down Chris's coat gently.

Rachel's smile dropped and she walked sullenly back to Tina, where she sat until the bell went and then started to cry.


End file.
